Vitória do Reino Unido
a | tipo-reinado = Reinado | coroação = | predecessor = Guilherme IV do Reino Unido | sucessor = Eduardo VII do Reino Unido | sucessão1 = Imperatriz da Índia | reinado1 = a | tipo-reinado1 = Reinado | coroação1 = não coroado | predecessor1 = Novo título | sucessor1 = Eduardo VII | sucessão2 = | conjugue = Alberto de Saxe-Coburgo-Gota | descendencia = Vitória Eduardo VII Alice Alfredo Helena Luísa Artur Leopoldo Beatriz | nome completo = Vitória Alexandra | casa = Saxe-Coburgo-Gota | pai = Eduardo Augusto, Duque de Kent e Strathearn | mãe = Vitória de Saxe-Coburgo-Saalfeld | data de nascimento = | local de nascimento = Palácio de Kensington, Londres, Reino Unido | data da morte = | local da morte = Osborne House, Ilha de Wight, Reino Unido | data de enterro = | local de enterro = Frogmore, Windsor, Reino Unido | religião = Anglicana }} Vitória do Reino Unido (Londres, 24 de Maio de 1819 – East Cowes, 22 de Janeiro de 1901), oriunda da Casa de Hanôver, foi rainha do Reino Unido de 1837 até a morte, sucedendo ao tio, o rei Guilherme IV. A incorporação da Índia ao Império Britânico em 1877 conferiu a Vitória o título de Imperatriz da Índia. Vitória era filha do príncipe Eduardo, duque de Kent e Strathearn, o quarto filho do rei Jorge III. Tanto o duque de Kent como o rei morreram em 1820, fazendo com que Vitória fosse criada sob a supervisão da sua mãe alemã, a princesa Vitória de Saxe-Coburgo-Saalfeld. Herdou o trono aos dezoito anos, depois de os três tios paternos terem morrido sem descendência legítima. O Reino Unido era já uma monarquia constitucional estabelecida, na qual o soberano tinha relativamente poucos poderes políticos directos. Em privado, Vitória tentou influenciar o governo e a nomeação de ministros. Em público tornou-se um ícone nacional e a figura que encarnava o modelo de valores rigorosos e moral pessoal. Casou-se com o seu primo direito, o príncipe Alberto de Saxe-Coburgo-Gota, em 1840. Os seus nove filhos e vinte e seis dos seus quarenta e dois netos casaram-se com outros membros da realeza e famílias nobres por todo o continente europeu, unindo-as entre si, o que lhe valeu a alcunha de "a avó da Europa". Após a morte de Alberto em 1861, Vitória entrou num período de luto profundo durante o qual evitou aparecer em público. Como resultado do seu isolamento, o republicanismo ganhou força durante algum tempo, mas na segunda metade do seu reinado, a popularidade da rainha voltou a aumentar. Os seus jubileus de ouro e diamante foram muito celebrados pelo público. O seu reinado de 63 anos e 7 meses foi o mais longo, até à data, da história do Reino Unido e ficou conhecido como a Era Vitoriana. Foi um período de mudança industrial, cultural, política, científica e militar no Reino Unido e ficou marcado pela expansão do Império Britânico. Vitória foi a última monarca da casa de Hanôver. O seu filho e sucessor, o rei Eduardo VII, pertencia à nova casa de Saxe-Coburgo-Gota. Antecedentes thumb|left|180px|Princesa Carlota de Gales. Em 1817, a princesa Carlota Augusta de Gales morreu ao dar à luz um natimorto, causando uma crise de sucessão no Reino Unido.Dulcie M. Ashdown, Victoria and the Coburgs (Londres, U.K.: Robert Hale, 1981), pág. 38. Carlota era a única filha do Príncipe Regente (futuro Jorge IV, filho mais velho de Jorge III do Reino Unido, que agia como regente devido à doença do pai) e da esposa renegada, Carolina de Brunswick.Hugh Montgomery-Massingberd (editor), Burke's Royal Families of the World, Volume 1: Europe & Latin America (Londres, U.K.: Burke's Peerage Ltd, 1977), pág. 40 O nascimento fora tido como milagroso visto que alegadamente os pais não tiveram relações sexuais mais de três vezes durante o casamento, daí que o nascimento de um eventual outro filho do príncipe Jorge fosse, no mínimo, improvável.Williams, Kate (2008). Becoming Queen Victoria. Nova York: Ballantine Books. ISBN 978-0-345-46195-7. pág. 24 Assim, a linha directa de sucessão ao trono britânico foi subitamente extinta. Jorge III tinha 12 filhos, mas nenhum neto legítimo que pudesse herdar a coroa. As cinco filhas eram solteiras ou estéreis e nenhum dos filhos era casado, à excepção do segundo, Frederico, duque de York, que também não tinha filhos.Alison Weir, Britain's Royal Family: A Complete Genealogy (Londres, U.K.: The Bodley Head, 1999), pág. 286. Este acontecimento provocou uma "corrida" ao casamento por parte dos príncipes solteiros.Van Der Kiste, John, Childhood at Court 1819-1914, Sutton Publishing, 1995, pág. 2 O terceiro filho, Guilherme, Duque de Clarence casou com a princesa Adelaide de Saxe-Meiningen. Deste matrimónio resultaram duas filhas, Carlota (1819) e Isabel (1820), ambas mortas antes dos dois anos,Alison Weir, Britain's Royal Family: A Complete Genealogy (Londres, U.K.: The Bodley Head, 1999), pág. 302. e vários abortos espontâneos, o último de gémeos em 1821, depois do qual se tornou óbvio que não teriam mais filhos.Ziegler, Philip (1971). King William IV. London: Collins. ISBN 0-00-211934-X, pp.126–127 O quarto filho do Jorge III, Eduardo, Duque de Kent casou por sua vez com Vitória de Saxe-Coburgo-Saalfeld, viúva do duque de Leiningen e mãe de dois filhos, Carlos e Feodora, que era também irmã de Leopoldo de Saxe-Coburgo-Gota, viúvo da princesa Carlota Augusta. Deste casamento nasceu em 1819 uma menina, baptizada Alexandrina Vitória. Depois das sucessivas mortes das primas Clarence, do pai apenas alguns meses depois e já em 1830 de Jorge IV, Vitória tornou-se herdeira presumível do trono britânico. Ascendência Nascimento e família thumb|right|200px|Vitória aos quatro anos de idade. O pai de Vitória, o príncipe Eduardo, duque de Kent, casou-se com a mãe dela, a princesa Vitória, no dia 30 de Maio de 1818, no Palácio de Ehrenburg, em Coburgo. Para que não houvesse dúvidas sobre a validade deste casamento, foi realizada uma segunda cerimónia, em Inglaterra, no Palácio de Kew, no dia 11 de Junho do mesmo ano, no mesmo dia em que o irmão mais velho, o príncipe Guilherme, se casou com a princesa Adelaide de Saxe-Meiningen. O pai da futura rainha já estava bastante endividado antes do casamento, mas depois a sua situação económica começou a agravar-se ainda mais. Como Eduardo discordava das visões políticas do seu irmão, o príncipe-regente, este recusou-se a ajudá-lo e, por isso, os pais de Vitória tiveram de deixar Inglaterra e passaram a viver na Alemanha. Poucas semanas depois, Vitória soube que estava grávida e o duque percebeu imediatamente a importância que tinha o facto de a criança nascer em Inglaterra, por isso, com a ajuda de alguns amigos, conseguiu juntar dinheiro suficiente para a viagem quando a duquesa já estava grávida de sete meses. Chegaram ao seu destino no dia 24 de Abril de 1819 e instalaram-se no Palácio de Kensington. Foi aí que a futura rainha Vitória nasceu, um mês depois, no dia 24 de Maio, às quatro e um quarto da manhã.Hibbert, pp. 3–12; Strachey, pp. 1–17; Woodham-Smith, pp. 15–29 Foi baptizada numa cerimónia privada no dia 24 de Julho pelo arcebispo da Cantuária, Charles Manners-Sutton, no salão da cúpula no Palácio de Kensington. Os seus padrinhos foram o czar Alexandre I da Rússia (representado na cerimónia pelo seu tio, o duque de Iorque), o seu tio, o príncipe-regente, a sua tia, a rainha Carlota de Württemberg (representada pela princesa Augusta) e a avó materna de Vitória, a duquesa-viúva de Saxe-Coburgo-Saalfeld (representada pela princesa Maria, duquesa de Gloucester e Edimburgo). Os seus pais quiseram chamá-la Vitória Jorgina Alexandrina Carlota Augusta, mas o irmão mais velho do duque, o príncipe-regente, insistiu que três dos nomes desaparecessem. Então acabou por ser baptizada apenas de Alexandrina Vitória, em honra do czar Alexandre I e da sua mãe.Hibbert, pp. 12–13; Woodham-Smith, pp. 34–35 Vitória estava no quinto lugar de sucessão, a seguir ao seu pai e aos seus três irmãos mais velhos.Longford, p. 24 O príncipe-regente estava separado da sua esposa e a esposa do duque de Iorque, a princesa Frederica Carlota da Prússia, tinha cinquenta e dois anos, por isso não havia muitas hipóteses de os filhos mais velhos do rei terem herdeiros. Ambas as filhas nascidas ao duque de Clarence (em 1819 e 1820) tinham morrido antes dos dois anos de idade. O avô e o pai de Vitória morreram em 1820, com apenas uma semana de diferença e o duque de Iorque morreu em 1827. Após a morte do rei Jorge IV em 1830, Vitória tornou-se herdeira presumível do seu tio Guilherme IV do Reino Unido. O Acto de Regência de 1830 incluía uma clausula especial que tornava a duquesa de Kent, mãe de Vitória, regente caso Guilherme morresse antes de a princesa atingir a maioridade.Hibbert, p. 31; St Aubyn, p. 26; Woodham-Smith, p. 81 O rei Guilherme desconfiava da capacidade da duquesa em ser regente e, em 1836, declarou na sua presença que queria viver até ao 18.º aniversário de Vitória para que fosse evitada uma regência.Hibbert, p. 46; Longford, p. 54; St Aubyn, p. 50; Waller, p. 344; Woodham-Smith, p. 126 Herdeira ao trono thumb|left|200px|Vitória em 1838. Mais tarde na sua vida, Vitória descreveria a sua infância como "bastante melancólica".Hibbert, p. 19; Marshall, p. 25 A sua mãe era muito protectora e, por isso, Vitória teve uma educação isolada, longe de outras crianças da sua idade, seguindo o chamado "Sistema Kensington", um conjunto de regras e protocolos elaborados desenvolvido pela duquesa e o seu mordomo ambicioso e dominador, Sir John Conroy, que, segundo alguns rumores, possivelmente falsos, era amante da duquesa.Hibbert, p. 27; Longford, pp. 35–38, 118–119; St Aubyn, pp. 21–22; Woodham-Smith, pp. 70–72 O sistema impedia-a de se encontrar com pessoas que a sua mãe e Conroy considerassem indesejáveis (um grupo que incluía grande parte da família do seu pai), e estava direccionado no sentido de a tornar fraca e dependente deles.Hibbert, pp. 27–28; Waller, pp. 341–342; Woodham-Smith, pp. 63–65 A duquesa evitava a corte pois chocava-se com o facto de esta ser frequentada pelos filhos ilegítimos do rei,Hibbert, pp. 32–33; Longford, pp. 38–39, 55; Marshall, p. 19 e talvez para mostrar a moralidade de Vitória insistindo que a sua filha evitasse qualquer forma de indecência sexual.Lacey, Robert (2006) Great Tales from English History, Volume 3, Londres: Little, Brown, and Company, ISBN 0-316-11459-6, pp. 133–136 Vitória partilhava o quarto com a sua mãe, estudava com tutores privados seguindo um horário regular e passava as suas horas de lazer a brincar com as suas bonecas e um king charles spaniel chamado Dash.Waller, pp. 338–341; Woodham-Smith, pp. 68–69, 91 Aprendeu francês, alemão, italiano e latim,Hibbert, p. 18; Longford, p. 31; Woodham-Smith, pp. 74–75 mas falava inglês em casa.Longford, p. 31; Woodham-Smith, p. 75 Em 1830, a duquesa de Kent e Conroy levaram Vitória até ao centro de Inglaterra para visitar Malvern Hills, parando em várias aldeias e grandes casas de campo pelo caminho.Hibbert, pp. 34–35 Em 1832, 1833, 1834 e 1835 foram feitas viagens semelhantes. Para grande irritação do rei Guilherme, Vitória foi recebida com muito entusiasmo em todas as paragens.Hibbert, pp. 35–39; Woodham-Smith, pp. 88–89, 102 Guilherme considerou que estas digressões reflectiam uma ambição de realeza e temia que as pessoas começassem a ver Vitória como sua rival em vez de a verem como sua herdeira.Hibbert, p. 36; Woodham-Smith, pp. 89–90 Vitória não gostava destas viagens. A ronda constante de aparições públicas deixava-a cansada e doente e tinha pouco tempo para descansar.Hibbert, pp. 35–40; Woodham-Smith, pp. 92, 102 A princesa acabaria por se opor a elas, argumentando que não agradavam ao rei, mas a sua mãe ignorou as suas queixas por ciumes e forçou a filha a continuar.Hibbert, pp. 38–39; Longford, p. 47; Woodham-Smith, pp. 101–102 Enquanto estava em Ramsgate, em Outubro de 1835, Vitória apanhou uma febre grave, mas Conroy ignorou-a, afirmando que as suas queixas não passavam de fingimentos infantis.Hibbert, p. 42; Woodham-Smith, p. 105 Enquanto Vitória estava doente, Conroy e a duquesa tentaram fazer com que ela nomeasse Conroy como seu secretário privado, mas a princesa recusou.Hibbert, p. 42; Longford, pp. 47–48; Marshall, p. 21 Enquanto adolescente, Vitória resistiu a muitas tentativas persistentes por parte da sua mãe e Conroy para nomeá-lo para seu funcionário.Hibbert, pp. 42, 50; Woodham-Smith, p. 135 Quando se tornou rainha, acabou por bani-lo da sua presença, mas Conroy manteve-se na casa da sua mãe.Marshall, p. 46; St Aubyn, p. 67; Waller, p. 353 right|thumb|200px|A Rainha Vitória enquanto jovem. Em 1836, o irmão da duquesa, Leopoldo, que se tinha tornado rei dos belgas em 1831, começou a fazer planos para casar a sua sobrinha Vitória com o seu sobrinho Alberto de Saxe-Coburgo-Gota.Longford, pp. 29, 51; Waller, p. 363; Weintraub, pp. 43–49 Leopoldo, a mãe de Vitória e o pai de Alberto (o duque Ernesto I de Saxe-Coburgo-Gota) eram irmãos. Leopoldo convenceu a sua irmã a convidar os seus parentes de Coburgo para a visitarem em Maio de 1836, com o objectivo de apresentar Vitória a Alberto.Longford, p. 51; Weintraub, pp. 43–49 Contudo, Guilherme IV não aprovava nenhum tipo de união de membros da sua família com os Coburgos e teria preferido ver a sua sobrinha casada com o príncipe Alexandre dos Países Baixos, segundo filho do príncipe de Orange.Longford, pp. 51–52; St Aubyn, p. 43; Weintraub, pp. 43–49; Woodham-Smith, p. 117 Vitória sabia dos vários planos de casamento e dava a sua opinião sobre a parada de príncipes elegíveis que lhe iam sendo apresentados.Weintraub, pp. 43–49 Segundo o seu diário, Vitória sempre gostou da companhia de Alberto. No fim da visita, escreveu: "Alberto é extremamente bonito, o seu cabelo é da mesma cor do meu, os seus olhos são grandes e azuis e tem um lindo nariz e uma boca muito doce com bons dentes. Mas o charme do seu rosto é a sua expressão, que é muito agradável."''Weintraub, p. 49 and Marshall, p. 27 Por outro lado, achava Alexandre ''"muito simples".Hibbert, p. 99; St Aubyn, p. 43; Weintraub, p. 49 and Woodham-Smith, p. 119 Vitória escreveu ao seu tio Leopoldo, que sempre considerou o seu "melhor e mais gentil conselheiro",St Aubyn, p. 36 and Woodham-Smith, p. 104 para lhe agradecer pela "expectativa de grande felicidade para a qual contribuiu na pessoa do querido Alberto (...) ele tem todas as qualidades que seriam desejáveis para me deixar perfeitamente feliz. É tão sensível, tão gentil, e tão bom e amoroso. Além do mais tem o exterior mais agradável e encantador que se pode ter."''Hibbert, p. 102; Marshall, p. 60; Waller, p. 363; Weintraub, p. 51; Woodham-Smith, p. 122 Contudo, aos dezessete anos, apesar de estar interessada em Alberto, Vitória não estava pronta para se casar. Os dois lados não avançaram com um noivado formal, mas assumiram que a união iria acontecer a seu tempo.Waller, pp. 363–364; Weintraub, pp. 53, 58, 64, and 65 Primeiros anos de reinado thumb|right|250px|Vitória recebe a notícia da sua ascensão ao trono. Vitória fez dezoito anos a 24 de Maio de 1837, tendo-se evitado assim uma regência. No dia 20 de Junho de 1837, Guilherme IV morreu aos setenta e um anos de idade e Vitória tornou-se rainha do Reino Unido. No seu diário escreveu: ''"Fui acordada às seis da manhã pela mamã que me disse que o Arcebispo da Cantuária e Lord Conyngham estavam aqui e queriam ver-me. Saí da cama e fui até à minha salinha-de-espera (vestida só com a minha camisa de dormir), sozinha, e vi-os. Lord Conyngham informou-me depois que o meu pobre tio, o rei, já não existia, e tinha dado o seu último fôlego doze minutos depois das duas da manhã e, consequentemente, sou rainha."''St Aubyn, pp. 55–57; Woodham-Smith, p. 138 Os documentos oficiais do seu primeiro dia de reinado referiram-se a ela como Alexandrina Vitória, mas o primeiro nome foi retirado a pedido da rainha e não voltou a ser usado.Woodham-Smith, p. 140 Desde 1714 que o soberano da Grã-Bretanha tinha também partilhado o trono com o reino de Hanôver, na Alemanha, mas como este tinha em vigor uma lei sálica que impedia a sucessão de mulheres ao trono, Vitória não o pôde herdar, passando para o irmão mais novo do seu pai, o seu tio mal-visto, o duque de Cumberland e Teviotdale, que se tornou no rei Ernesto Augusto I de Hanôver. Foi também ele o seu herdeiro presumível até ela se casar e ter um filho.Packard, pp. 14–15 thumb|left|200px|Vitória na sua coroação. Na altura em que sucedeu ao trono, o governo era liderado por um primeiro-ministro liberal, Lord Melbourne, que se tornou numa forte influência para Vitória que não tinha experiência política e contava com ele para pedir conselhos.Hibbert, pp. 66–69; St Aubyn, p. 76; Woodham-Smith, pp. 143–147 Charles Greville achava que o viúvo Melbourne, que nunca tinha tido filhos, ''"gostava muito dela, como gostaria de uma filha se tivesse tido alguma", e é provável que Vitória também o visse como uma figura paternal.Greville citado em Hibbert, p. 67; Longford, p. 70 and Woodham-Smith, p. 143–144 A sua coroação aconteceu no dia 28 de Junho de 1838 e Vitória tornou-se na primeira soberana a residir no Palácio de Buckingham.St Aubyn, p. 69; Waller, p. 353 Herdou as propriedades dos ducados de Lancaster e Cornualha e passou a receber 385.000 libras por ano. Sendo prudente a nível financeiro, conseguiu pagar as dívidas do seu pai.Hibbert, p. 58; Longford, pp. 73–74; Woodham-Smith, p. 152 No inicio do seu reinado, Vitória foi popular,Marshall, p. 42; St Aubyn, pp. 63, 96 mas a sua reputação sofreu um duro golpe durante uma intriga da corte em 1839 quando a barriga de uma das damas-de-companhia da sua mãe, Lady Flora Hastings, começou a crescer anormalmente, causando rumores de que esta tinha engravidado, fora do casamento, de Sir John Conroy.Marshall, p. 47; Waller, p. 356; Woodham-Smith, pp. 164–166 Vitória acreditou nos rumores.Hibbert, pp. 77–78; Longford, p. 97; St Aubyn, p. 97; Waller, p. 357; Woodham-Smith, p. 164 Odiava Conroy e desprezava "aquela odiosa Lady Flora"''Woodham-Smith, p. 162, uma vez que esta tinha conspirado com Conroy e a duquesa de Kent no sistema Kensington.St Aubyn, p. 96; Woodham-Smith, pp. 162, 165 A princípio, Lady Flora recusou submeter-se a um exame médico nua, mas em meados de Fevereiro finalmente cedeu e descobriu-se que ela ainda era virgem.Hibbert, p. 79; Longford, p. 98; St Aubyn, p. 99; Woodham-Smith, p. 167 Conroy, a família Hastings e os conservadores organizaram uma campanha na imprensa afirmando que a rainha tinha ajudado a espalhar rumores falsos sobre Lady Flora.Hibbert, pp. 80–81; Longford, pp. 102–103; St Aubyn, pp. 101–102 Quando Lady Flora morreu em Julho, a autópsia revelou que ela tinha um grande tumor no fígado e tinha sido essa a causa do crescimento da barriga.Longford, p. 122; Marshall, p. 57; St Aubyn, p. 104; Woodham-Smith, p. 180 Em aparições públicas, Vitória era assobiada e chamada de "Mrs. Melbourne".Hibbert, p. 83; Longford, pp. 120–121; Marshall, p. 57; St Aubyn, p. 105; Waller, p. 358 Em 1839, Melbourne demitiu-se quando os radicais e os conservadores (Vitória odiava ambos os partidos) votaram contra uma lei que suspendia a constituição da Jamaica. A lei retirava poder político aos donos de plantações que estavam a resistir à abolição da escravatura.St Aubyn, p. 107; Woodham-Smith, p. 169 A rainha deu ordens a um conservador, Sir Robert Peel, para formar um novo governo. Nesta altura era normal o primeiro-ministro nomear membros da casa real, que eram normalmente os seus aliados políticos e patrocinadores. Muitas das damas-de-quarto da rainha eram esposas de liberais e Peel esperava conseguir substitui-las por esposas de conservadores. Durante aquela que ficou conhecida como a crise do quarto, Vitória, aconselhada por Melbourne, foi contra a sua substituição. Peel recusou-se a governar com as restrições impostas pela rainha e acabou por se demitir, deixado que Melbourne voltasse ao seu antigo cargo.Hibbert, pp. 94–96; Marshall, pp. 53–57; St Aubyn, pp. 109–112; Waller, pp. 359–361; Woodham-Smith, pp. 170–174 Casamento thumb|left|350px|Casamento da rainha Vitória com o príncipe Alberto. Apesar de ser rainha, Vitória tinha de continuar a viver com a sua mãe com quem não se dava bem por causa do sistema Kensington e da sua dependência contínua em Conroy, simplesmente pelo facto de ser solteira.Longford, p. 84; Marshall, p. 52 A sua mãe vivia em aposentos afastados no Palácio de Buckingham e Vitória recusava-se a vê-la muitas vezes.Longford, p. 72; Waller, p. 353 Quando a rainha se queixou a Melbourne, dizendo-lhe que a proximidade da mãe lhe tinha causado "tormento durante muitos anos", o primeiro-ministro simpatizou com ela, mas disse que tal podia ser evitado com um casamento, algo a que Vitória chamou de "uma alternativa chocante".Woodham-Smith, p. 175 Estava interessada na educação que Alberto estava a receber para o preparar para o seu futuro papel como seu marido, mas resistiu a apressar o casamento.Hibbert, pp. 103–104; Marshall, pp. 60–66; Weintraub, p. 62 Vitória continuou a elogiar Alberto após a sua segunda visita a Inglaterra em Outubro de 1839. Alberto e Vitória gostavam um do outro e a rainha pediu-o em casamento no dia 15 de Outubro de 1839, apenas cinco dias depois da sua chegada a Windsor.Hibbert, pp. 107–110; St Aubyn, pp. 129–132; Weintraub, pp. 77–81; Woodham-Smith, pp. 182–184, 187 Casaram-se a 10 de Fevereiro de 1840, na Capela Real do Palácio de St. James, em Londres. Vitória estava completamente apaixonada. Passou a primeira noite de casamento de cama com uma dor de cabeça, mas escreveu no seu diário: ''"NUNCA, NUNCA passei uma noite assim!!! O MEU QUERIDO, QUERIDO, QUERIDO Alberto (...) o seu grande amor e afecto fizeram-me sentir num paraíso de amor e felicidade que nunca pensei alguma vez sentir! Segurou-me nos seus braços e beijamo-nos uma e outra e outra vez! A sua beleza, a sua doçura e gentileza - como posso agradecer vezes suficientes ter um marido assim! (...) ser chamada por nomes ternurentos, que nunca me chamaram antes - foi uma bênção inacreditável! Oh! Este foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida!"''Hibbert, p. 123; Longford, p. 143; Woodham-Smith, p. 205 Alberto tornou-se um conselheiro político importante, bem como o companheiro da rainha, substituindo Lord Melbourne como a figura dominante e influente na primeira metade da sua vida.St Aubyn, p. 151 A mãe de Vitória foi despejada do palácio e enviada para Ingestre House em Belgrave Square. Após a morte da princesa Augusta em 1840, a mãe de Vitória recebeu as casas de Clarence e Frogmore.Hibbert, p. 265, Woodham-Smith, p. 256 Com a ajuda de Alberto, a relação entre mãe e filha começou a melhorar aos poucos.Marshall, p. 152; St Aubyn, pp. 174–175; Woodham-Smith, p. 412 Durante a primeira gravidez de Vitória em 1840, nos primeiros meses de casamento, Edward Oxford, então com dezoito anos, tentou assassiná-la quando estava numa carruagem com o príncipe Alberto a caminho da casa da mãe. Oxford disparou duas vezes, mas ambas as balas falharam o alvo. Foi julgado por alta traição e considerado culpado, mas foi depois libertado por se considerar que estava louco.Hibbert, pp. 421–422; St Aubyn, pp. 160–161 Depois do incidente, a popularidade de Vitória aumentou, fazendo com que a crise do quarto fosse esquecida.Woodham-Smith, p. 213 A sua primeira filha, que também recebeu o nome Vitória, nasceu no dia 21 de Novembro de 1840. A rainha detestava estar grávida,Hibbert, pp. 130; Longford, p. 154; Marshall, p. 122; St Aubyn, p. 159; Woodham-Smith, p. 220 achava que a amamentação era repugnante,Hibbert, p. 149; St Aubyn, p. 169 e achava que os recém-nascidos eram feios.Hibbert, p. 149; Longford, p. 154; Marshall, p. 123; Waller, p. 377 Mesmo assim ainda viria a ter mais oito filhos com Alberto. A casa de Vitória era maioritariamente governada por aquela que tinha sido a sua governanta durante a sua infância, a baronesa Louise Lehzen. Lehzen tinha tido uma grande influência em Vitória,Woodham-Smith, p. 100 e tinha-a apoiado contra o sistema Kensington.Longford, p. 56; St Aubyn, p. 29 Contudo, Alberto achava que Lehzen era incompetente e que o seu desgoverno ameaçava a saúde da sua filha. Após uma zanga entre Vitória e Alberto por causa deste assunto, Lehzen foi reformada e a sua relação próxima com Vitória acabou.Hibbert, pp. 150–156; Marshall, p. 87; St Aubyn, pp. 171–173; Woodham-Smith, pp. 230–232 Descendência Hemofilia Um dos filhos de Vitória, o segundo mais novo, Leopoldo, foi o primeiro descendente de Vitória a sofrer de hemofilia B e duas das suas cinco filhas, Alice e Beatriz, descobriram, depois de ter filhos, que eram portadoras do gene defeituoso. Os descendentes reais que sofriam da doença incluíam os seus bisnetos, o czarevich Alexei da Rússia, Afonso, príncipe das Astúrias, e o infante Gonçalo de Espanha.Rogaev, Evgeny I. et al. (2009) "Genotype Analysis Identifies the Cause of the 'Royal Disease'", Science, vol. 326, no. 5954, p. 817, doi:10.1126/science.1180660, A presença da doença nos descentes da rainha, mas não nos seus antepassado, levou a especulações nos dias de hoje, afirmando que o verdadeiro pai de Vitória não era o duque de Kent, mas sim um hemofílico.Potts and Potts, pp. 55–65, quoted in Hibbert p. 217; Packard, pp. 42–43 Não existe nenhuma prova documentada sobre a presença de hemofílicos na família da mãe de Vitória e como os homens apenas sofrem a doença, mas não a podem transmitir, essa teoria foi desvalorizada.Jones, Steve (1996) In the Blood, BBC documentary É mais provável que tenha havido uma mutação espontânea, visto que o pai de Vitória era já bastante velho quando a concebeu e a hemofilia aparece mais frequentemente em crianças nascidas de pais mais velhos.McKusick, Victor A. (1965) "The Royal Hemophilia", Scientific American, vol. 213, p. 91; Jones, Steve (1993) ''The Language of the Genes, Londres: HarperCollins, ISBN 0-00-255020-2, p. 69; Jones, Steve (1996) In The Blood: God, Genes and Destiny, London: HarperCollins, ISBN 0-00-255511-5, p. 270; Rushton, Alan R. (2008) Royal Maladies: Inherited Diseases in the Royal Houses of Europe, Victoria, Colúmbia Britânica: Trafford, ISBN 1-4251-6810-8, pp. 31–32 Cerca de 30% dos casos de hemofilia aparecem por mutações espontâneas.Hemophilia B (Factor IX), National Hemophilia Foundation. 1842-1860 thumb|right|200px|Vitória em 1842. No dia 29 de Maio de 1842 Vitória estava a andar de carruagem na zona de The Mall, em Londres, quando John Francis lhe apontou uma pistola, mas não disparou. No dia seguinte, Vitória foi pelo mesmo caminho, mas mais depressa e com mais segurança numa tentativa premeditada de provocar Francis a tentar disparar novamente e, assim, ser apanhado em flagrante. Tal como era esperado, Francis disparou, mas foi travado por um polícia vestido à paisana e condenado por alta traição. Em 3 de Julho, dois dias depois da sentença de morte de Francis ser mudada para transporte para uma das colónias inglesas para o resto da vida, outro homem, John William Bean, também apontou uma pistola à rainha, mas esta estava apenas carregada com papel e tabaco.Hibbert, pp. 422–423; St Aubyn, pp. 162–163 Oxford achou que estas tentativas tinham sido inspiradas pela sua experiência em 1840. Bean foi condenado a dezoito meses de prisão.Hibbert, p. 423; St Aubyn, p. 163 Em 1849 houve um ataque semelhante, desta fez executado pelo irlandês William Hamilton que disparou uma pistola carregada com pólvora contra a carruagem de Vitória quando esta passava por Constitution Hill, em Londres.Longford, p. 192 Em 1850 a rainha chegou mesmo a ser ferida quando foi atacada por Robert Pate, um antigo oficial do exército, possivelmente louco. Enquanto Vitória estava a andar de carruagem, Pate atingiu-a com a sua bengala, destruindo-lhe o chapéu e deixando-lhe negras na cara. Tanto Hamilton como Pate foram condenados a um transporte de sete anos para colónias britânicas.St Aubyn, p. 164 O apoio que Melbourne tinha no parlamento enfraqueceu ao longo dos anos do reinado de Vitória e, nas eleições de 1841, os liberais saíram derrotados. Robert Peel tornou-se primeiro-ministro e as damas-de-quarto que estavam associadas a liberais foram substituídas.Marshall, pp. 95–101; St Aubyn, pp. 153–155; Woodham-Smith, pp. 221–222 Em 1845 a Irlanda sofreu uma praga nas plantações de batata.Woodham-Smith, p. 281 Nos quatro anos que se seguiram, mais de um milhão de irlandeses morreram e outro milhão emigrou num período que ficou conhecido como "A Grande Fome".Longford, p. 359 Na Irlanda, Vitória passou a ser chamada de "Rainha da Fome"."Famine Queen row in Irish port", BBC News, 15 de Abril de 2003. Vitória doou £2,000 para ajudar a aliviar a fome, uma quantia superior a qualquer outra doação feita na época por um só indivíduo,Kinealy, Christine, Private Responses to the Famine, University College Cork e também apoiou o empréstimo Maynooth a um seminário católico na Irlanda, apesar da oposição por parte dos protestantes.Longford, p. 181 A história de que ela teria dado apenas £5 para ajudar os irlandeses e de que no mesmo dia tinha dado a mesma quantia a um abrigo para cães foi um mito que se gerou no final do século XIX.Kenny, Mary (2009) Crown and Shamrock: Love and Hate Between Ireland and the British Monarchy, Dublin: New Island, ISBN 190549498X thumb|left|200px|A primeira fotografia conhecida da rainha Vitória, tirada em 1844 com a sua filha mais velha. Em 1846, o governo de Peel enfrentou uma crise que envolvia a revogação das leis do milho. Muitos conservadores opuseram-se à revogação, mas Peel e outros conservadores, a maioria dos liberais e a rainha apoiaram-na. Peel demitiu-se em 1846, após a revogação ter passado com maioria absoluta e foi substituído por Lord John Russell.St Aubyn, p. 215 A nível internacional, Vitória centrou as suas atenções na melhoria das relações entre a França e o Reino Unido.St Aubyn, p. 238 Visitou e recebeu muitas vezes a família real francesa, os Orleães, alguns dos quais eram parentes dos Coburgos por casamento. Em 1843 e 1845, Vitória e Alberto ficaram no Castelo d'Eu com o rei Luís Filipe I. Vitória foi a primeira monarca briânica a visitar um monarca francês desde o encontro no campo do pano de ouro em 1520.Longford, pp. 175, 187; St Aubyn, pp. 238, 241; Woodham-Smith, pp. 242, 250 Quando Luís Filipe retribuiu a visita em 1844, tornou-se no primeiro soberano francês a visitar um soberano britânico.Woodham-Smith, p. 248 Luís Filipe foi deposto pelas revoluções de 1848 e foi para o exílio em Inglaterra.Hibbert, p. 198; Longford, p. 194; St Aubyn, p. 243; Woodham-Smith, pp. 282–284 No ponto mais alto da vaga revolucionária no Reino Unido em Abril de 1848, Vitória e a família trocaram Londres pela segurança de Osborne House,Hibbert, pp. 201–202; Marshall, p. 139; St Aubyn, pp. 222–223; Woodham-Smith, pp. 287–290 uma propriedade privada na Ilha de Wight que a rainha tinha comprado em 1845 e renovado.Hibbert, pp. 161–164; Marshall, p. 129; St Aubyn, pp. 186–190; Woodham-Smith, pp. 274–276 As manifestações por parte dos cartistas e dos nacionalistas irlandeses não conseguiram encontrar apoio a nível nacional e as perturbações morreram sem grandes problemas.Longford, pp. 196–197; St Aubyn, p. 223; Woodham-Smith, pp. 287–290 A primeira visita da rainha à Irlanda em 1849 foi um sucesso, mas não teve nenhum impacto duradouro no crescimento do nacionalismo irlandês.Longford, p. 191; Woodham-Smith, p. 297 O governo de Russell, apesar de ser liberal, não agradava à rainha.St Aubyn, p. 216 Ofendia-se particularmente com o secretário dos assuntos estrangeiros, Lord Palmerston, que agia muitas vezes sem consultar o governo, o primeiro-ministro ou a rainha.Hibbert, pp. 196–198; St Aubyn, p. 244; Woodham-Smith, pp. 298–307 Vitória queixou-se a Russel de que Palmerston tinha enviado despachos oficiais para líderes estrangeiros sem o seu conhecimento, mas Palmerston ficou com o seu posto e continuou a agir por sua própria iniciativa, apesar das repetidas chamadas de atenção da rainha. Só viria a ser despedido em 1851, quando anunciou que o governo britânico apoiava o golpe de estado do presidente Louis-Napoleon Bonaparte em França sem consultar o primeiro-ministro.Hibbert, pp. 204–209; Marshall, pp. 108–109; St Aubyn, pp. 244–254; Woodham-Smith, pp. 298–307 No ano seguinte, o presidente Bonaparte foi declarado rei Napoleão III, numa altura em que a administração de Russel tinha já sido substituída pelo governo minoritário de curta duração liderado por Lord Derby. Em 1853, Vitória deu à luz o seu oitavo filho, Leopoldo, com a ajuda de um novo anestésico, o clorofórmio. Vitória ficou tão impressionada com o alívio que lhe deu da dor do parto que o voltou a usar em 1857, na altura do nascimento da sua última filha, Beatriz, apesar de membros do clero se terem oposto por considerarem que ia contra os ensinamentos da bíblia, assim como membros da classe médica que achavam o medicamento perigoso.Hibbert, pp. 216–217; St Aubyn, pp. 257–258 Vitória pode ter sofrido de depressão pós-parto depois de muitas das suas gravidezes.Matthew, H. C. G.; Reynolds, K. D. (2004; edição online de Outubro de 2009) "Victoria (1819–1901)", Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, Existem cartas escritas por Alberto para Vitória onde este se queixava da sua falta de auto-controlo. Por exemplo, cerca de um mês depois do nascimento de Leopoldo, Alberto queixou-se numa carta sobre a sua "histeria contínua" por causa de "um assunto sem importância".Hibbert, pp. 217–220; Woodham-Smith, pp. 328–331 thumb|right|300px|Vitória em 1860. No inicio de 1855 o governo de Lord Aberdeen, que tinha substituído o de Derby, foi criticado devido ao mau uso de tropas britânicas durante a Guerra da Crimeia e caiu. Vitória falou com Derby e Russell no sentido de formar um novo governo, mas nenhum dos dois teve apoio suficiente e Vitória foi forçada a nomear Palmerston como o seu novo primeiro-ministro.Hibbert, pp. 227–228; Longford, pp. 245–246; St Aubyn, p. 297; Woodham-Smith, pp. 354–355 Napoleão III, que desde a Guerra da Crimeia se tinha tornado no maior aliado britânico,Reynolds, K. D. (2004; edição online de Outubro de 2009) "Victoria (1819–1901)", Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press visitou Londres em Abril de 1855 e, de 17 a 28 de Agosto do mesmo ano, Vitória e Alberto retribuíram a visita.Woodham-Smith, pp. 357–360 Napoleão encontrou-se com o casal em Dunquerque e acompanhou-os até Paris. Visitaram a Exposição Universal (uma sucessora da Grande Exposição organizada pelo príncipe Alberto em Londres em 1851) e a sepultura de Napoleão I em Les Invalides (na qual os seus restos mortais só tinham sido restituídos em 1840), e foram os convidados de honra de um baile com mil e duzentos convidados no Palácio de Versailles.1855 visit of Queen Victoria, Château de Versailles No dia 14 de Janeiro de 1858 um refugiado italiano que vivia na Grã-Bretanha tentou assassinar Napoleão III com uma bomba feita em Inglaterra.Hibbert, pp. 241–242; Longford, pp. 280–281; St Aubyn, p. 304; Woodham-Smith, p. 391 Isto causou uma crise diplomática que desestabilizou o governo e fez com que Palmerston se demitisse. Derby regressou a este posto.Hibbert, p. 242; Longford, p. 281; Marshall, p. 117 Vitória e Alberto estiveram presentes na abertura de uma nova base no porto militar francês de Cherbourg no dia 5 de Agosto de 1858, numa tentativa por parte de Napoleão III de assegurar à Grã-Bretanha que as suas preparações militares estavam direccionadas para outro lugar. Quando regressou a Inglaterra, Vitória escreveu a Derby, reprimindo-o pelo fraco estado da marinha real britânica em comparação com a francesa.Napoleon III Receiving Queen Victoria at Cherbourg, 5 de Agosto de 1858, National Maritime Museum Onze dias depois da tentativa de assassinato em França, a filha mais velha de Vitória casou-se com o príncipe Frederico Guilherme da Prússia em Londres. Os dois eram noivos desde 1855, quando a princesa real Vitória tinha apenas catorze anos. O casamento foi atrasado pela rainha e pelo príncipe Alberto até a noiva completar dezessete anos.Longford, pp. 259–260; Weintraub, pp. 326 ff. A rainha e o príncipe Alberto esperavam que a sua filha e genro fossem responsáveis pela liberalização do crescente reino prussiano.Longford, p. 263; Weintraub, pp. 326, 330 Vitória sentiu "o coração doente" por ver a sua filha deixar Inglaterra para passar a viver na Alemanha. "Faz-me arrepiar", escreveu ela à filha numa das suas frequentes cartas, "quando olho para todas as tuas doces, felizes e inocentes irmãs e penso que vou ter de as deixar também - uma à uma."Hibbert, p. 244 Quase um ano depois, a princesa Vitória deu à luz o primeiro neto da rainha Vitória, o futuro kaiser Guilherme II da Alemanha. Viuvez de Vitória thumb|left|200px|Vitória e Alberto em 1861, poucos meses antes da morte do príncipe-consorte. Em Março de 1861 a mãe de Vitória morreu a seu lado. Quando leu os documentos deixados por ela, Vitória compreendeu que a sua mãe a tinha amado profundamente;Hibbert, p. 267; Longford, pp. 118, 290; St Aubyn, p. 319; Woodham-Smith, p. 412 ficou destroçada e culpou Conroy e Lehzen por a terem afastado "maldosamente" da sua mãe.Hibbert, p. 267; Marshall, p. 152; Woodham-Smith, p. 412 Para distrair a esposa durante este período de sofrimento intenso,Hibbert, pp. 265–267; St Aubyn, p. 318; Woodham-Smith, pp. 412–413 Alberto substitui-a em grande parte dos seus deveres, apesar de ele próprio estar doente com problemas crónicos no estômago.Waller, p. 393; Weintraub, p. 401 Em Agosto, Vitória e Alberto visitaram o seu filho, o príncipe Eduardo de Gales, que estava a participar em manobras do exército em Dublin e passaram alguns dias em Killarney. Em Novembro, Alberto ficou a saber de rumores de que Eduardo teria dormido com uma actriz na Irlanda.Hibbert, p. 274; Longford, p. 293; St Aubyn, p. 324; Woodham-Smith, p. 417 Horrorizado, Alberto foi até Cambridge, onde o seu filho estava a estudar, e confrontou-o.Longford, p. 293; Marshall, p. 153; Strachey, p. 214 No inicio de Dezembro Alberto estava muito mal.Hibbert, pp. 276–279; St Aubyn, p. 325; Woodham-Smith, pp. 422–423 William Jenner diagnosticou-o com febre tifóide e o príncipe morreu no dia 14 de Dezembro de 1861. Vitória ficou devastada.Hibbert, pp. 280–292; Marshall, p. 154 Culpou o seu filho Eduardo pela morte do marido. Disse que Alberto tinha sido "morto por causa daquele assunto horrível".Hibbert, p. 299; St Aubyn, p. 346 Entrou em luto e usou roupa preta durante o resto da sua vida. Evitou aparições públicas e raramente foi a Londres nos anos que se seguiram.St Aubyn, p. 343 O seu isolamento fez com que passasse a ser chamada de "viúva de Windsor".e.g. Strachey, p. 306 O isolamento auto-imposto por Vitória do público fez com que a sua popularidade diminuísse e encorajou o crescimento do movimento republicano.Marshall, pp. 170–172; St Aubyn, p. 385 A rainha tratava dos seus assuntos de governo oficiais, mas escolheu ficar nas suas residências no Castelo de Windsor, Osborne House e a propriedade privada na Escócia, o Castelo de Balmoral, que tinha comprado com Alberto em 1847. Em Março de 1864, um protestante colocou um cartaz nas grades do Palácio de Buckingham que dizia: "esta propriedade está à venda em consequência da falência do negócio do seu antigo ocupante".Hibbert, p. 310; Longford, p. 321; St Aubyn, pp. 343–344; Waller, p. 404 O seu tio Leopoldo escreveu-lhe para a aconselhar a aparecer em público. A rainha concordou em aparecer nos jardins da sociedade real de horticultura em Kensington e dar um passeio numa carruagem aberta por Londres.Hibbert, p. 310; Longford, p. 322 Ao longo da década de 1860 Vitória começou a depender de um criado escocês, John Brown.Hibbert, pp. 323–324; Marshall, pp. 168–169; St Aubyn, p. 356–362 Começaram a surgir rumores caluniosos de que os dois tinham uma relação e até de que se tinham casado em segredo e os jornais começaram a chamar a rainha de Mrs. Brown.Hibbert, pp. 321–322; Longford, pp. 327–328; Marshall, p. 170 A história da sua relação foi o tema principal do filme Mrs. Brown, de 1997, onde a rainha foi interpretada por Judi Dench. Existe também um quadro de Edwin Landseer que mostra a rainha e Brown e se encontra em exposição na Royal Academy e Vitória publicou um livro, "Leaves from the Journal of Our Life in the Highlands", que fala muito de Brown e no qual a rainha elogiou muito o seu criado.Hibbert, p. 329; St Aubyn, pp. 361–362 Palmerston morreu em 1865 e, depois de um breve governo liderado por Russell, Derby voltou ao poder.General Election Results 1885-1979. United Kingdom Election Results (www.election.demon.co.uk), Visitado em 2 de Maio de 2011. Em 1866 Vitória esteve presente na abertura do parlamento pela primeira vez desde a morte de Alberto.Hibbert, pp. 311–312; Longford, p. 347; St Aubyn, p. 369 No ano seguinte apoiou a aprovação da lei de reforma de 1867 que duplicava o número do eleitorado, estendendo o direito de voto a vários trabalhadores urbanos,St Aubyn, pp. 374–375 embora a rainha fosse contra o direito de voto para mulheres.Marshall, p. 199; Strachey, p. 299 Derby demitiu-se em 1868, para ser substituído por Benjamin Disraeli que encantou a rainha. "Toda a gente gosta de elogios," disse ele, "e quando uma pessoa entra em contacto com a realeza, deve aplicá-los com uma pinça." Hibbert, p. 318; Longford, p. 401; St Aubyn, p. 427; Strachey, p. 254 Cumprimentava-a sempre com a frase "we authors, Ma'am", e elogiava-a.Buckle, George Earle; Monypenny, W. F. (1910–20) The Life of Benjamin Disraeli, Earl of Beaconsfield, vol. 5, p. 49, O governo de Disraeli durou apenas alguns meses e, no final do ano, o seu rival liberal, William Ewart Gladstone, foi nomeado primeiro-ministro. Vitória gostava muito menos dele e chegou-se mesmo a queixar que ele falava com ela como se fosse "uma reunião politica em vez de uma mulher." Hibbert, p. 320; Strachey, pp. 246–247 Em 1870 o sentimento republicano britânico teve um ponto alto, alimentado pelo isolamento de Vitória e pela criação da Terceira República Francesa.Longford, p. 381; St Aubyn, pp. 385–386; Strachey, p. 248 Foi realizado um comício republicano em Trafalgar Square onde foi exigida a retirada de Vitória e vários membros radicais do governo discursaram contra ela.St Aubyn, pp. 385–386; Strachey, pp. 248–250 Em Agosto e Setembro de 1871, a rainha esteve gravemente doente com um abcesso no braço, que Joseph Lister conseguiu tratar com sucesso graças ao seu novo spray de ácido carbólico anti-séptico.Longford, p. 385 Em finais de Novembro de 1871, no ponto mais alto do movimento republicano, o príncipe de Gales contraiu febre tifóide, a doença que tinha matado o seu pai, e Vitória temeu que o seu filho fosse morrer.Hibbert, p. 343 À medida que se aproximava o décimo aniversário da morte do seu marido, a saúde de Eduardo parecia não dar sinais de melhoria e a preocupação de Vitória continuou.Hibbert, pp. 343–344; Longford, p. 389; Marshall, p. 173 Para alegria de todos, Eduardo conseguiu sobreviver.Hibbert, pp. 344–345 Mãe e filho estiveram presentes numa parada pública em Londres e um grande serviço de acção de graças na Catedral de São Paulo no dia 27 de Fevereiro de 1872 e o sentimento republicano começou a esmorecer.Hibbert, p. 345; Longford, pp. 390–391; Marshall, p. 176; St Aubyn, p. 388 No último dia de Fevereiro de 1872, dois dias depois do serviço de acção de graças, Arthur O'Connor (sobrinho-neto de um deputado irlandês) apontou um pistola sem balas à carruagem aberta de Vitória quando esta estava a atravessar os portões do Palácio de Buckingham. Brown, que estava ao lado da rainha, agarrou-o e o rapaz foi condenado a doze meses de prisão.Hibbert, pp. 426–427; St Aubyn, pp. 388–389 Graças a este incidente, a popularidade da rainha aumentou ainda mais.Hibbert, p. 427; Marshall, p. 176; St Aubyn, p. 389 Imperatriz da Índia thumb|right|250px|Vitória em 1897. Após a revolta dos sipais, em 1857, a Companhia Britânica das Índias Orientais, que tinha vindo a governar grande parte da Índia, foi dissolvida e a possessões e protectorados britânicos no país foram incorporados formalmente no Império Britânico. A rainha tinha uma visão relativamente balançada sobre o conflito e condenou as atrocidades cometidas por ambos os lados.Hibbert, pp. 249–250; Woodham-Smith, pp. 384–385 Escreveu sobre o seu "sentimento de horror e arrependimento pelo resultado desta guerra civil sangrenta",Woodham-Smith, p. 386 e insistiu, incentivada por Alberto, que devia ser anunciada uma proclamação oficial afirmando que a transferência de poder da companhia para o estado "devia mostrar um sentimento de generosidade, benevolência e tolerância religiosa".Hibbert, p. 251; Woodham-Smith, p. 386 Por ordem da rainha uma referência que ameaçava a "diminuição de religiões nativas e costumes" foi substituída por uma passagem que garantia a liberdade religiosa. Nas eleições de 1874, Disraeli voltou ao poder e o seu governo passou uma lei de regulação de culto público em 1874 que retirava os rituais católicos da liturgia anglicana, algo que Vitória apoiou.Hibbert, p. 361; Longford, p. 402; Marshall, pp. 180–184; Waller, p. 423 A rainha preferia missas curtas e simples e gostava mais da doutrina da igreja presbiteriana escocesa do que inglesa. Também foi este primeiro-ministro que fez passar a lei que deu o título de Imperadora da Índia a Vitória no dia 1 de Maio de 1876.Hibbert, p. 361; Longford, pp. 405–406; Marshall, p. 184; St Aubyn, p. 434; Waller, p. 426 O novo título foi proclamado no Delhi Durbar no dia 1 de Janeiro de 1877.Waller, p. 427 Em 14 de Dezembro de 1878, aniversário da morte de Alberto, a segunda filha de Vitória, a princesa Alice, que se tinha casado com o grão-duque Luís IV de Hesse, morreu de difteria em Darmstadt. Vitória achou que a coincidência das datas era "quase incrível e muito misteriosa".Longford, p. 425 Em Maio de 1879, tornou-se bisavó pela primeira vez aquando do nascimento da princesa Feodora de Saxe-Meiningen, filha da sua neta Carlota da Prússia, e completou o seu "pobre e triste 60.º aniversário". Sentia-se "velha" pela "perda da minha querida filha".Longford, p. 426 Entre Abril de 1877 e Fevereiro de 1878, Vitória ameaçou que ia abdicar do trono cinco vezes quando estava a pressionar Disraeli a condenar a Rússia pelas suas acções na Guerra Russo-Turca, mas as suas ameaças não tiveram qualquer impacto nem acabaram com o Congresso de Berlim.Longford, pp. 412–413 A política estrangeira expansionista de Disraeli, que Vitória apoiava, levou a conflitos como a Guerra Anglo-Zulu e a Segunda Guerra Anglo-Afegã. "Se quisermos manter a nossa posição como uma grande potência", escreveu a rainha, "temos de estar preparados para ataques e guerras, num lugar ou outro, CONTINUAMENTE." Vitória via a expansão do Império Britânico como civilizacional e beneficial, protegendo os povos nativos das potências mais agressivas ou de governantes cruéis: "Não é nosso costume anexar países," disse ela, "a não ser que sejamos obrigados e forçados a fazê-lo." Longford, p. 411 Para desalento de Vitória, Disraeli perdeu as eleições de 1880 e Gladstone voltou ao poder como primeiro-ministro.Hibbert, pp. 367–368; Longford, p. 429; Marshall, p. 186; St Aubyn, pp. 442–444; Waller, pp. 428–429 Quando Disraeli morreu no ano seguinte, Vitória chorou e mandou erguer uma placa na sua sepultura dizendo: "colocada pela sua muito grata soberana e amiga, Vitória R.I." Longford, p. 437 Últimos anos thumb|left|200px|Vitória a cavalo com o seu criado John Brown. No dia 2 de Março de 1882 Roderick Maclean, um poeta reconhecido que teria ficado ofendido por Vitória se ter recusado a receber um dos seus poemas,Hibbert, p. 420; St Aubyn, p. 422 disparou contra a rainha quando a sua carruagem estava a deixar a estação de comboios de Windsor. Dois estudantes de Eton College bateram-lhe com os seus guarda-chuvas até o poeta ser detido pela polícia.Hibbert, p. 420; St Aubyn, p. 421 Vitória ficou furiosa quando Maclean foi ilibado por insanidade,Hibbert, pp. 420–421; St Aubyn, p. 422; Strachey, p. 278 mas ficou tão feliz com as demonstrações de lealdade depois do ataque que disse que "valeu a pena ser alvejada só para ver como uma pessoa é amada".Hibbert, p. 427; Longford, p. 446; St Aubyn, p. 421 Em 17 de Março de 1883 Vitória caiu alguns degraus em Windsor, o que a deixou presa a uma cadeira-de-rodas até Julho. A rainha nunca recuperou completamente desta queda e sofreu de reumatismo até ao fim da sua vida.Longford, pp. 451–452 John Brown morreu dez dias depois do acidente e, para consternação do seu secretário privado, Sir Henry Ponsonby, a rainha começou a trabalhar numa biografia laudatória do seu fiel criado.Longford, p. 454; St Aubyn, p. 425; Hibbert, p. 443 Ponsonby e Randall Davidson, decano de Windsor, que tinham visto os primeiros esboços, aconselharam Vitória a não publicar o trabalho, afirmando que iria causar rumores de que os dois tinham tido um caso amoroso.Hibbert, pp. 443–444; St Aubyn, pp. 425–426 O manuscrito foi destruído.Hibbert, pp. 443–444; Longford, p. 455 No inicio de 1884 Vitória publicou o livro "More Leaves from a Journal of a Life in the Highlands", uma sequela do seu primeiro livro, que dedicou ao seu "criado pessoal devoto e fiel amigo, John Brown".Hibbert, p. 444; St Aubyn, p. 424; Waller, p. 413 Um dia depois do primeiro aniversário da morte de Brown, Vitória soube através de um telegrama que o seu filho mais novo, Leopoldo, tinha morrido em Cannes, vitima de um ataque de hemofilia. Vitória lamentou a morte daquele que era "o mais querido dos meus filhos".Longford, p. 461 No mês seguinte, a filha mais nova de Vitória, Beatriz, conheceu e apaixonou-se pelo príncipe Henrique de Battenberg no casamento da sua sobrinha, a princesa Vitória de Hesse e do Reno, com o irmão mais velho de Henrique, Luís de Battenberg. Beatriz e Henrique queriam casar-se, mas a princípio Vitória foi contra a união, uma vez que queria manter Beatriz em casa para lhe fazer companhia. Um ano depois acabou por ser derrotada e Henrique e Beatriz prometeram que continuariam a viver por perto e a fazer-lhe companhia.Longford, pp. 477–478 Vitória ficou feliz quando Gladstone se demitiu em 1885, depois do seu orçamento ser derrotado.Hibbert, p. 373; St Aubyn, p. 458 A rainha achava que o seu governo tinha sido "o pior que alguma vez tive", e culpava o antigo primeiro-ministro pela morte do general Gordon em Cartum.Waller, p. 433; see also Hibbert, pp. 370–371 and Marshall, pp. 191–193 Gladstone foi substituído por Lord Salisbury. No entanto, o governo deste durou apenas alguns meses e Vitória foi obrigada a chamar novamente Gladstone a quem se referia como sendo "meio maluco e, na verdade, não passa de um homenzinho ridiculo de muitas maneiras." Hibbert, p. 373; Longford, p. 484 Gladstone tentou fazer passar uma lei que dava à Irlanda um governo próprio, mas, para alegria de Vitória, esta foi reprovada.Hibbert, p. 374; Longford, p. 491; Marshall, p. 196; St Aubyn, pp. 460–461 Nas eleições seguintes, o governo de Gladstone perdeu para o de Salisbury e o poder voltou a mudar de mãos.# F. W. S. Craig, British Electoral Facts: 1832-1987 Jubileu de ouro thumb|right|300px|Vitória no seu Jubileu de Ouro. Em 1887 o Império Britânico celebrou o Jubileu de Ouro do reinado de Vitória. A rainha marcou o 50.º aniversário da sua subida ao trono no dia 20 de Junho com um banquete no qual estiveram presentes cinquenta reis e príncipes. No dia seguinte participou numa procissão que, nas palavras de Mark Twain, "se estendia além do limite da visão de ambos os lados" e esteve presente numa missa de acção de graças na Abadia de Westminster.Queen Victoria, Royal Household Nesta altura, Vitória era novamente extremamente popular.Marshall, pp. 210–211; St Aubyn, pp. 491–493 Dois dias depois, no dia 23 de Junho,Longford, p. 502 contratrou dois indianos muçulmanos para serem seus criados. Um deles, Abdul Karim, foi promovido pouco depois a "Munshi": ensinou à rainha Hindi-Urdu e agiu como seu escrituário.Hibbert, pp. 447–448; Longford, p. 508; St Aubyn, p. 502; Waller, p. 441 A família e os criados da rainha ficaram horrorizados, acusando Abdul Karim de ser um espião da Liga Patriótica Muçulmana e tentaram colocar a rainha contra hindus.Hibbert, pp. 448–449 Equerry Frederick Ponsonby (filho de Sir Henry, o secretário da rainha), descobriu que Karim tinha mentido sobre os seus pais e disse a Lord Elgin, vice-rei da Índia, "o indiano ocupa a mesma posição que ocupava John Brown." Hibbert, pp. 449–451 Vitória ignorou as queixas, considerando que não passavam de racismo.Hibbert, p. 447; Longford, p. 539; St Aubyn, p. 503; Waller, p. 442 Abdul Karim ficou com a rainha até à sua morte, sendo depois enviado de volta para a Índia com uma pensão.Hibbert, p. 454 A filha mais velha de Vitória tornou-se imperatriz-consorte da Alemanha em 1888, mas ficou viúva menos de três meses depois e o seu neto, Guilherme, tornou-se imperador da Alemanha com o nome Guilherme II. Com o reinado de Guilherme, as esperanças de Vitória e Alberto para a liberalização da Alemanha não foram cumpridas, visto que este acreditava na autocracia. Vitória achava que o seu neto tinha "pouco coração ou Zartgefühl (tacto) e (...) a sua consciência e inteligência foram completamente deformadas." Hibbert, p. 382 Gladstone regressou ao poder, com mais de oitenta e dois anos de idade, após as eleições de 1892. Vitória foi contra a decisão deste de nomear o deputado radical Henry Labouchere para o governo e, por isso, Gladstone não o fez.Hibbert, p. 375; Longford, p. 519 Em 1894, Gladstone reformou-se e, sem consultar o primeiro-ministro de saída, Vitória nomeou Lord Rosebery como seu substituto.Hibbert, p. 376; Longford, p. 530; St Aubyn, p. 515 O seu governo foi fraco e no ano seguinte foi substituído por Lord Salisbury. Salisbury foi o seu último primeiro-ministro e manteve-se em funções até à morte desta.Hibbert, p. 377 Jubileu de diamante No dia 23 de Setembro de 1896, Vitória ultrapassou o seu avô, Jorge III, como o monarca que reinara por mais tempo na história do Reino Unido. A rainha pediu que as celebrações fossem adiadas até 1897 para coicidirem com o seu Jubileu de Diamante,Hibbert, p. 456 para o qual foi feito um festival do Império Britânico, uma sugestão dada pelo secretário colonial Joseph Chamberlain.Longford, p. 546; St Aubyn, pp. 545–546 Todos os primeiros-ministros de todas as colónias com governo próprio foram convidados e a procissão do Jubileu de Diamante que percorreu Londres incluiu tropas de todo o império. A parada fez uma pausa para uma missa ao ar-livre de acção de graças que aconteceu junto à Catedral de São Paulo, durante o qual Vitória ficou sentada na sua carruagem aberta. A celebração ficou marcada por grandes demonstrações de afecto à rainha septuagenária.Hibbert, pp. 457–458; Marshall, pp. 206–207, 211; St Aubyn, pp. 546–548 Vitória visitava o continente muitas vezes para as suas férias. Em 1889, quando estava em Biarritz, na França, tornou-se na primeira rainha reinante do Reino Unido a visitar a Espanha quando atravessou a fronteira para uma breve visita.Hibbert, p. 436; St Aubyn, p. 508 Em Abril de 1900, a Segunda Guerra dos Bôeres estava a ser tão mal-recebida pelo continente europeu que a sua viagem anual a França foi desaconselhada. Em vez disso, Vitória foi até a Irlanda pela primeira vez desde 1861, em parte para agradecer a contribuição dos regimentos irlandeses na África do Sul.Hibbert, pp. 437–438; Longford, pp. 554–555; St Aubyn, p. 555 Em Julho, o seu segundo filho, Alfredo, morreu: "Meu Deus! O meu querido e pobre Affie também morreu", escreveu ela no seu diário. "É um ano horrível, não acontece mais nada a não ser tristeza e horrores de uma maneira ou de outra." Longford, p. 558 Morte e sucessão thumb|left|200px|Estátua da rainha Vitória em Glasgow Seguindo um costume que manteve ao longo de sua viuvez, Vitória passou o Natal de 1900 na Osborne House, na Ilha de Wight. O reumatismo nas suas pernas impedia-a de andar e a sua visão estava muito afectada por cataratas.Hibbert, pp. 464–466, 488–489; Strachey, p. 308; Waller, p. 442 Ao longo do inicio de Janeiro, sentia-se "fraca e mal",Hibbert, p. 492; Longford, p. 559 and St Aubyn, p. 592 e em meados do mês escreveu no seu diário para dizer que se sentia "sonolenta (...) tonta e confusa".Hibbert, p. 492 Morreu lá, devido à degradação da sua saúde, na terça-feira, dia 22 de Janeiro de 1901, às seis e meia da noite, com 81 anos de idade. No leito da sua morte, ela estava acompanhada de seu filho, o futuro rei Eduardo VII, e seu neto mais velho, o imperador alemão Guilherme II.Longford, p. 561; St Aubyn, p. 598 Em 1897, Vitória tinha escrito as instruções para o seu funeral, que queria que fosse militar, já que ela era filha de um soldado e chefe do exército,Matthew, H. C. G.; Reynolds, K. D. (2004; online edition October 2009) "Victoria (1819–1901)" e a cor dominante seria o branco e não o preto.Hibbert, p. 497; Longford, p. 563 No dia 25 de Janeiro, o rei Eduardo VII, o kaiser Guilherme II e o príncipe Artur, duque de Connaught, ajudaram a levar o caixão.St Aubyn, p. 598 A rainha estava vestida de branco e com o seu véu de casamento.Longford, p. 563 A seu pedido foram também colocadas várias fotografias e objectos da sua numerosa família e criados no caixão pelo médico e pelas criadas que a vestiram. Uma das camisas de dormir de Alberto foi colocada a seu lado, juntamente com um molde de gesso da sua mão e uma fotografia e madeixa de cabelo de John Brown foram escondidos do lado esquerdo, debaixo de um ramo de flores.Hibbert, p. 498 Várias jóias foram enterradas com Vitória, incluindo a aliança da mãe de John Brown que este lhe tinha dado em 1883. O seu funeral realizou-se no Sábado, dia 2 de Fevereiro de 1901, na Capela de São Jorge, no Castelo de Windsor e, depois de dois dias de velório, foi enterrada junto de Alberto no Mausoléu de Frogmore, no Grande Parque de Windsor. No momento em que foi enterrada, começou a nevar.Longford, p. 565; St Aubyn, p. 600 Vitória já reinava há 63 anos, sete meses e dois dias, o mais longo reinado de uma monarca britânico até então, tendo ultrapassado o seu avô, Jorge III. A morte de Vitória pôs fim ao poder da Casa de Hanôver no Reino Unido. Como o marido dela pertencia à Casa de Saxe-Coburgo-Gota, seu filho e herdeiro Eduardo VII foi o primeiro monarca britânico desta nova casa."The Official Website of the British Royal Family - Saxe-Coburg-Gotha", Visitado a 7 de Maio de 2011 Legado thumb|right|200px|Rainha Vitória por Melville. Segundo um dos seus biógrafos, Giles St. Aubyn, Vitória escreveu uma média de 2500 palavras por dia durante a sua vida adulta.Hibbert, p. xv; St Aubyn, p. 340 Desde Julho de 1832 até pouco antes da sua morte, escreveu em diários frequentemente, reunindo um total de 122 volumes.St Aubyn, p. 30; Woodham-Smith, p. 87 Depois da morte de Vitória, a sua filha Beatriz foi nomeada sua executora literária. A filha mais nova da rainha transcreveu e editou os diários a partir da sua ascensão ao trono e queimou os originais no processo.Hibbert, pp. 503–504; St Aubyn, p. 30; Woodham-Smith, pp. 88, 436–437 Apesar desta destruição, muitos dos diários ainda existem. Além da cópia editada de Beatriz, Lord Esher transcreveu dois volumes de 1832 a 1861 antes de Beatriz os destruir.Hibbert, p. 503 Parte da extensa correspondência de Vitória foi publicada em vários volumes de diferentes autores.Hibbert, pp. 503–504; St Aubyn, p. 624 Vitória era fisicamente desproporcional - era corpulenta, deselegante e não tinha mais de metro e meio, mas teve sucesso em projectar uma grande imagem.Hibbert, pp. 61–62; Longford, pp. 89, 253; St Aubyn, pp. 48, 63–64 Foi pouco popular durante os primeiros anos da sua viuvez, mas foi muito amada durante as décadas de 1880 e 1890, quando representou em si a figura do império como uma figura matriarcal benevolente.Marshall, p. 210; Waller, pp. 419, 434–435, 443 Só depois dos seus diários e cartas serem revelados ao público é que a sua verdadeira influência política foi conhecida.Waller, p. 439 Biografias da rainha escritas antes deste material ser revelado, tal como a de Lytton Strachey, de 1921, são consideradas ultrapassadas.St Aubyn, p. 624 As muitas biografias publicadas até hoje concluem que Vitória era emocional, obstinada, honesta e frontal.e.g. Hibbert, p. 352; Strachey, p. 304; Woodham-Smith, p. 431 Ao longo do reinado de Vitória, o estabelecimento gradual de uma monarquia constitucional moderna na Grã-Bretanha continuou. As reformas no sistema de votos aumentou o poder do parlamento, prejudicando nobres e a monarquia.Waller, p. 429 Em 1867, Walter Bagehot escreveu que o monarca apenas mantinha "o direito de ser consultado, o direito de encorajar e o direito de avisar." Bagehot, Walter (1867) The English Constitution, London:Chapman and Hall, p. 103 À medida que a monarquia de Vitória se tornava mais simbólica que política, começou a dar cada vez mais importância à moralidade e aos valores familiares, ao contrário dos escândalos sexuais, financeiros e pessoais que tinham sido associados com os membros anteriores da Casa de Hanôver, que tinham desacreditado a monarquia. O conceito de "monarquia familiar", com o qual as classes médias se podiam identificar, foi fortalecido.St Aubyn, pp. 602–603; Strachey, pp. 303–304; Waller, pp. 366, 372, 434 Os laços que Vitória tinha com as famílias reais europeias valeram-lhe a alcunha de "a avó da Europa".Erickson, Carolly (1997) Her Little Majesty: The Life of Queen Victoria, New York: Simon & Schuster, ISBN 0-7432-3657-2 Vitória e Alberto tiveram quarenta e dois netos. Os seus descendentes incluem a rainha Isabel II, o príncipe Filipe, o rei Harald V da Noruega, o rei Carlos XVI Gustavo da Suécia, a rainha Margarida II da Dinamarca, o rei Juan Carlos I de Espanha, a sua esposa Sofia, entre outros. Cultura popular A rainha Vitória foi já retratada em vários filmes, livros, revistas e outras publicações. O primeiro filme de sucesso sobre Vitória foi Victoria, the Great, realizado e produzido por Herbert Wilcox, tinha como actriz principal a britânica Anna Neagle. O filme estreou em 1937, ano de coroação do bisneto de Vitória, o rei Jorge VI, e serviu para comemorar o centenário da coroação da rainha em 1837. Teve tanto sucesso que, no ano seguinte, estreou a sua sequela, intitulada Sixty Glorious Years.Jerry Vermilye, The Great British Films, pp. 39–41, 1978, Citadel Press, ISBN 080650661X Outro filme de grande sucesso sobre a vida de Vitória estreou em 1950, The Mudlark, tinha Irene Dunne como protagonista e era uma versão alternativa aos anos de luto da rainha."The Mudlark", IMDb. Visitado a 2 de Maio de 2011 Em 1997, Judi Dench e Billy Connolly protagonizaram o filme Mrs. Brown sobre a relação da rainha com o seu criado escocês, John Brown. O filme foi muito aclamado pela critica e valeu uma nomeação para o Óscar de Melhor Actriz a Dench.Mrs. Brown. IMDb. Visitado a 2 de Maio de 2011 Em 2001 a BBC estreou uma série de dois episódios intitulada Victoria & Albert, protagonizada por Victoria Hamilton e Jonathan Firth (irmão do actor Colin Firth) que retratava a vida de Vitória desde a sua infância até à morte de Alberto em 1861."Eras of Elegance - Victoria and Albert (2001)". Visitado a 6 de Maio de 2011 Mais recentemente, em 2009, Emily Blunt e Rupert Friend protagonizaram o filme The Young Victoria, uma versão romantizada da vida do casal real que foi bem recebida pela crítica e recebeu várias nomeações para os Óscares e para os Globos de Ouro, incluindo Melhor Actriz Dramática (nos Globos de Ouro) para Emily Blunt, Melhor Direcção Artística, Maquilhagem e Guarda-roupa, conquistando o Óscar nesta categoria."The Young Victoria", IMDb. Visitado a 2 de Maio de 2011 O grupo de humor britânico, Monty Python, utilizou a figura da rainha Vitória em vários dos seus sketches, incluindo The Queen Victoria Sketch, no qual a rainha e o seu primeiro-ministro, Lord Gladstone pregam várias partidas um ao outro numa espécie de filme mudo, Queen Victoria Handicap, uma corrida de cães em que estes são substituídos por rainhas vitórias ou The Queen, onde Michael Palin interpreta uma rainha que fala com sotaque alemão, tem dificuldades em expressar-se em inglês e leva o caixão do marido para todo o lado. A rainha também foi utilizada pelo actor Rowan Atkinson no especial de Natal da série "Blackadder", intitulado "Blackadder's Christmas Carol", transmitido a 23 de Dezembro de 1988. Neste episódio, inspirado no livro "Um Conto de Natal" de Charles Dickens, a rainha Vitória, interpretada por Miriam Margolyes, e o príncipe Alberto, interpretado por Jim Broadbent, tentam recompensar Blackadder pelas suas boas acções."Blackadder's Christmas Carol" Bibliografia * Hibbert, Christopher (2000) Queen Victoria: A Personal History, Londres: HarperCollins, ISBN 0-00-638843-4 * Longford, Elizabeth (1964) Victoria R.I., Londres: Weidenfeld & Nicolson, ISBN 0-297-17001-5 * Marshall, Dorothy (1972) The Life and Times of Queen Victoria, Londres: Weidenfeld & Nicolson, ISBN 0-297-83166-6 reprint * Packard, Jerrold M. (1998) Victoria's Daughters, Nova Iorque: St. Martin's Press, ISBN 0-312-24496-7 * Potts, D. M.; Potts, W. T. W. (1995) Queen Victoria's Gene: Haemophilia and the Royal Family, Stroud: Alan Sutton, ISBN 0-7509-1199-9 * St Aubyn, Giles (1991) Queen Victoria: A Portrait, Londres: Sinclair-Stevenson, ISBN 1-85619-086-2 * Strachey, Lytton (1921) Queen Victoria, Londres: Chatto and Windus * Waller, Maureen (2006) Sovereign Ladies: The Six Reigning Queens of England, Londres: John Murray, ISBN 0-7195-6628-2 * Weintraub, Stanley (1997) Albert: Uncrowned King, Londres: John Murray, ISBN 0-7195-5756-9 * Woodham-Smith, Cecil (1972) Queen Victoria: Her Life and Times 1819–1861, Londres: Hamish Hamilton, ISBN 0-241-02200-2 Categoria:Monarcas britânicos Categoria:Imperadores da Índia Categoria:Reis da Irlanda Categoria:Família real britânica Categoria:Casa de Hanôver Categoria:Rainhas soberanas Categoria:Mulheres da Era Vitoriana Categoria:Rainha Vitória Categoria:Canhotos Categoria:Anglicanos do Reino Unido af:Victoria van die Verenigde Koninkryk als:Victoria (Vereinigtes Königreich) an:Vitoria d'o Reino Unito ar:فيكتوريا ملكة المملكة المتحدة arz:فيكتوريا ملكة المملكه المتحده ast:Victoria del Reinu Xuníu az:I Viktoriya bat-smg:Vėktuorėjė (karalienė) be:Вікторыя, каралева брытанская be-x-old:Вікторыя (каралева Вялікабрытаніі) bg:Виктория (Обединено кралство) bn:রাণী ভিক্টোরিয়া br:Victoria (Rouantelezh-Unanet) bs:Viktorija, kraljica Ujedinjenog Kraljevstva ca:Reina Victòria del Regne Unit ckb:ڤیکتۆریا (شاژن) cs:Viktorie (britská královna) cy:Victoria, brenhines y Deyrnas Unedig da:Victoria af Storbritannien de:Victoria (Vereinigtes Königreich) el:Βασίλισσα Βικτωρία en:Queen Victoria eo:Viktoria (Britio) es:Victoria del Reino Unido et:Victoria (Suurbritannia) eu:Viktoria Erresuma Batukoa fa:ویکتوریای پادشاهی متحده fi:Viktoria (Iso-Britannia) fiu-vro:Kuninganna Victoria fr:Victoria du Royaume-Uni fy:Victoria fan it Feriene Keninkryk gd:Ban-rìgh Bhictoria gl:Vitoria do Reino Unido he:ויקטוריה, מלכת הממלכה המאוחדת hi:विक्टोरिया hr:Viktorija, kraljica Ujedinjenog Kraljevstva hu:Viktória brit királynő hy:Վիկտորիա թագուհի id:Victoria dari Britania Raya io:Victoria (rejino) is:Viktoría Bretadrottning it:Vittoria del Regno Unito ja:ヴィクトリア (イギリス女王) jv:Victoria saking Britania Raya ka:ვიქტორია (გაერთიანებული სამეფო) kn:ಯುನೈಟೆಡ್ ಕಿಂಗ್ಡಂನ ವಿಕ್ಟೋರಿಯಾ ko:빅토리아 (영국) ku:Keybanû Victoria la:Victoria (regina Britanniarum) lt:Viktorija (karalienė) lv:Viktorija (Lielbritānija) mk:Кралица Викторија ml:വിക്ടോറിയ രാജ്ഞി mr:व्हिक्टोरिया राणी ms:Victoria dari United Kingdom mzn:ملکه ویکتوریا nds:Victoria vun Grootbritannien nl:Victoria van het Verenigd Koninkrijk nn:Victoria av Storbritannia no:Victoria av Storbritannia nrm:Victoria du Rouoyaume Unni pl:Wiktoria Hanowerska pnb:ملکہ وکٹوریہ ps:ملکه وېکټوريا qu:Victoria (quya) ro:Victoria a Regatului Unit ru:Виктория (королева Великобритании) sa:विक्टोरिया scn:Vittoria dû Regnu Unitu sco:Queen Victoria sh:Viktorija si:වික්ටෝරියා රැජින - එක්සත් රාජධානිය simple:Queen Victoria sk:Viktória (Spojené kráľovstvo) sl:Viktorija Britanska sr:Викторија Хановерска sv:Viktoria av Storbritannien sw:Viktoria wa Uingereza ta:ஐக்கிய இராச்சியத்தின் விக்டோரியா te:బ్రిటన్‌ రాణి విక్టోరియా th:สมเด็จพระราชินีนาถวิกตอเรียแห่งสหราชอาณาจักร tl:Victoria ng Nagkakaisang Kaharian tr:Victoria (Britanya) uk:Вікторія (королева Великої Британії) ur:ملکہ وکٹوریہ vi:Victoria của Anh war:Reyna Victoria yi:קעניגין וויקטאריע zea:Koningin Victoria zh:维多利亚 (英国君主) zh-classical:英王維多利亞 zh-min-nan:Victoria (Liân-ha̍p Ông-kok) zh-yue:英國維多利亞女皇